Sandy's Favorite Colors
by AlwaysATexasGirl
Summary: SpongeBob really wants to tell a certain squirrel how he feels about her, but what happens when he fails his attempt at telling her and asks her a question instead? (Spandy fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: Okay, this is the first fanfic I wrote that I'm _actually_ publishing and I really hope y'all will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob Squarepants...**

* * *

**Sandy's favorite colors**

SpongeBob woke up to his fog horn alarm and jumped up.

_'Today's the day! Today's the day I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her!' _

It was a Sunday and he had made up his mind two days ago, after Sandy and he had been in an afternoon match of karate. But as soon as the sponge realized that he had no idea how she'd react when he told her his feelings he felt sick.

_'I have no idea how she'll reply...or if she likes me back!'_

SpongeBob quickly got ready and then saw that Gary was already awake.

"Sorry Gare-bear, I must have forgotten to feed you after all that worrying..."

"Meow?"

SpongeBob blushed. "Why would you think I'm going to Sandy's house? I _wouldn't_ be worried about that!"

"Meow..."

"Okay, Gary, you were right...but I am _not_ blushing!"

"Meow!"

"Gary stop! I do have a crush on her! I mean... I do _not_..._or_...I _may_... Oh Gary! Help me! I don't know what to do! It's helpless! I can't tell her how I feel about her...she'd hate me!" SpongeBob started crying, his tears unrealistically filled the living room a couple of inches high and Gary slid over to a random drain, pulled it and rolled his eyes as his owner kept crying. "Meow."

"You're right Gary, I can't keep crying or I'll look even worse... What will Sandy think?" SpongeBob frantically ran over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Oh! Gary! I'm not good enough for Sandy!"

"Meow?"

"Oh... I don't know... She's my best friend and I don't want to do anything to hurt our friendship. But the wedding didn't change anything…" SpongeBob wondered if Sandy often thought about the "play", it had been so awkward. Well, it seemed more like a dream until he_ actually kissed her helmet_!

"Er… You must be hungry huh?" SpongeBob looked back at his pet snail and Gary followed the sponge into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm ready: to see Sandy! I'm ready: to see Sandy!" SpongeBob chanted as he went out of his house with his water helmet in his hands, but then he thought he might as well get her some flowers, because, that _was_ a nice thing to do, so he walked over to his favorite flower shop.

"Well, hello SpongeBob!" The flower lady greeted one of her favorite customers with a big smile. "Getting some more flowers for that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

SpongeBob blushed at the words _girlfriend of yours_ "You mean _Sandy_?"

"Yes. You _still_ planning on telling her how you feel about her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, well how about these?" The lady said and held up a bouquet of purplish-pinkish daisies.

"Oh they're lovely! I'm sure Sandy will love them!" SpongeBob exclaimed and paid for the flowers. Then he sprinted towards Sandy's Treedome. Even though he had stopped at the flower shop, he still managed to be at Sandy's on time.

"Well, howdy SpongeBob! Come on in!" The squirrel said opening the second door to her home.

"These are for you, Sandy." He said as he handed her the bouquet and blushed, a little nervous about telling her that he liked her, _'I'll do it later on in the day_.' The sponge told himself, hoping he wouldn't bail out again.

"Aww... That's awful sweet of you, SpongeBob!" Sandy smiled, which made SpongeBob blush even more. But his friend didn't notice, she walked over to her tree and poured some water in the vase where she had put the flowers in. She went back outside and placed it on her picnic table and then saw SpongeBob, who still stood frozen at the entrance. "Come on SpongeBob! You can't stay there all day!" She teased.

"Oh… sorry..." He nervously chuckled and walked over to Sandy, who was admiring the flowers. "Aren't they just a lovely color?" Sandy asked him.

"Yeah, er… Sandy?"

The squirrel looked over to the sponge, and her gaze didn't leave him this time.

"Yes, SpongeBob?"

"We've known each other for a long time and..." SpongeBob stopped. _He couldn't say it. _"I... I still don't know your favorite color…" He said instead, but Sandy didn't say anything. She just smiled dreamingly at something in his direction.

"Sandy...?"

"Sorry! I... uhh... I wasn't listening. What did y'all just say?"

"I asked you what your favorite color is..."

"Oh that's easy." Sandy said without thinking "Yellow."

SpongeBob stared at her for a second, a bit confused. He hadn't imagined_ yellow _being her favorite color; he thought it'd be purple or pink… _but not-_

"And blue..." Sandy said.

That's when SpongeBob noticed what- _no- who_- she had been staring at. _It was him!_

"Sandy? A_re you sure_...?"

That was when Sandy realized her mistake. "Umm...Yellow like the Texas rose!...and blue like..." _Your eyes._ Sandy wanted to say but searched for something else "Like the umm... The Texas sky! And there's also… the… uhh… Bluebonnets! Yeah… Bluebonnets… There's nothin' as pretty and as beautiful as _that_ shade of blue …" Sandy said, trying not to look straight into SpongeBob's bright blue eyes while saying that.

There was a short silence, SpongeBob nodded at first, acting like he believed what she had just said, but then he had to laugh at the thought of something and -trying not to laugh or even smile- he asked "Sandy, _when exactly_ did you start liking those colors?"

It was an awkward question_, why would someone ask when the other started liking a color_? But Sandy, who was_ a bit_ distracted, fell right into his trap.

"Oh, about 15 years ago..."

A huge smile crept on SpongeBob's face and then Sandy realized what she had just said.

"I mean twenty seven! I've loved those colors since I was born, SpongeBob! _Duh!"_

"Yeah, yeah, Sandy, I heard what you said...Fifteen years..." He teased.

"Shut up. Fifteen years because I love- I mean _miss _those colors!"

"You see those colors almost every day, Sandy! I know it and you know I know it! _By the way, I thought you changed the number to 27_?"

"_Well _SpongeBob, if you think that I like you then you're..." She stopped. _She'd be lying if she'd say he was wrong._

"I never said I thought you liked me..." SpongeBob interrupted her with another huge grin on his face.

Sandy's cheeks turned dark red; she had _not_ planned for this conversation to go like this!

But SpongeBob, he was extremely happy, now knowing that he didn't have to worry about Sandy _not_ liking him back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay here is the second (and last) Chapter to my short fanfic "Sandy's Favorite Colors"**

* * *

"So,_ do_ you like me Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

_'If she'd only tell it to me, I could easily tell her I like her back!'_

Sandy rolled her eyes. "What do you think, SpongeBob?"

"Well, I _know_ you like me _as a friend_; I can also say that I like you as a friend... But do you like me more than a friend?" The sponge leaned a bit closer to Sandy and -tried- to put on a suave look on his face.

Sandy playfully hit him and suddenly the two were in their Karate gear.

"Sandy?" He ducked as Sandy tried to karate chop him. "Will I get an answer?"

"I like you..." She said, "We're friends!"

"Best friends?"

"Good friends." She replied as she hit him again.

"That hurt." He said as he ducked another strike.

_'What had hurt more his side that she just hit or his feelings?'_ Sandy stopped sparring. "Do you like me- _more than a friend_?"

"Good question, _San-day_!" The sponge said, not answering her question, and jumped high in the sky, ready to attack her, but she just shook him off. "No! SpongeBob! I ain't kidding! I told y'all all my favorite colors and you seemed all happy about the fact that I love the colors of yer eyes and-"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin." Sandy bit her lip, wondering why all the sudden she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She kept saying things that may lead SpongeBob to finding out about her secret and what next?

The naïve and childlike sponge couldn't _ever _return her feelings making their whole friendship completely awkward and- Sandy sighed. Worrying was leading her nowhere.

"Sandy?"

The squirrel, who had been avoiding SpongeBob's gaze, due to what happened earlier, looked at him again.

"Do you want to go to jellyfish fields? I was thinking it would be kind of fun to do something we haven't done in a while!" He said, knowing that the sparring would most likely lead to nothing; he still needed to tell her that he liked her, and what better of a place would it be then where they first met?

"Why, sure SpongeBob! That's a great idea! Do y'all have an extra jellyfishnet?"

"Of course! Patrick always breaks his, so I always have to lend him mine, which he also breaks..."

Sandy laughed, causing SpongeBob to laugh with her, even though he often found it annoying that his best friend, Patrick Star, could not even take care of a single jellyfish net.

The two walked to SpongeBob's house and as soon as they entered SpongeBob happily ran up the stairs, leaving Sandy alone in his living room. Gary slithered out of the kitchen and Sandy, who didn't know what else to do, kneeled down and started petting his shell until her friend returned.

"I'm back Sandy!"

Sandy, still squatted on the floor beside Gary, turned around to face the sponge. SpongeBob immediately panicked seeing that Sandy had been "socializing" with Gary, after what had happened earlier in the day and the fact that Gary "wasn't good at keeping secrets". The sponge started to worry, sure, he was planning to tell Sandy how he felt about her, but what kind of "happy surprise" would that be if his pet snail had already told the squirrel what he was up to?

"_Sandy?_ Gary didn't tell you anything weird or ...uh... _secretive_ did he?" The sponge said, trying not to sound too panicked or nervous.

"No. Why would such a sweet snail like Gary do such a thing?" She stroked Gary one more time, leading the snail to purr.

SpongeBob sighed in relief and then went back to his optimistic self, smiling brightly at the squirrel and his pet.

"Well" Sandy said as she got off from the ground, "Ain't we going to jellyfish fields?"

"I'm ready!" He shouted, showing her the two nets he had brought downstairs with him.

"Didn't y'all want to get an extra one for Patrick?"

"Patrick? Do you want Patrick to come too? I... Uh... thought it was..." SpongeBob hesitated, but then ran over to his shell phone. "Never mind, I'll call Patrick-"

"Wait! SpongeBob! _I'd love to go out with you_! -To jellyfish fields I mean! _Not like_- I mean-" Sandy for some reason couldn't get her mouth to say what she wanted to say. She sighed out of frustration and SpongeBob slowly put the phone down.

"So… _just the two of us_?" SpongeBob asked and shot a quick look at Gary, hoping he wouldn't catch on to what was happening.

"That's what I meant."

"Okay!" The sponge was all happy again and opened the door for Sandy, in a gentleman-like way. "Ladies first!" he said smiling at Sandy, and then he shot a quick look at his snail again before closing the door.

* * *

As soon as they reached jellyfish fields SpongeBob gave Sandy his spare net and the sponge started running after the first jellyfish he saw, which happened to be one of a rare blue breed. He caught it, and it somewhat reminded him of "No Name".

"Hey! Sandy!" The sponge called out to the squirrel, who was having trouble catching one.

"Is this similar to the bluish color you like?"

"No, SpongeBob. It's a bit less- _purple_." She said looking at him and then back at the jellyfish he caught.

SpongeBob looked around and picked up a small dark blue rock. "What about this?"

"Lighter..." Sandy said, again turning from SpongeBob back to the rock as she said her answer.

SpongeBob's arms broke off and the sponge quickly side-stepped so the (for him) heavy rock wouldn't fall on his head. "What about the sky?" SpongeBob said waving his newly grown arms in the water. Sandy laughed "Closer but…" She studied SpongeBob once more and then realized that he'd most likely catch on to the fact that she was pairing every shade of blue to the color of his eyes._ 'I better just say yes to whatever he asks next! _' She told herself and looked back into the sky.

"What about… _this_?" SpongeBob said running in front of Sandy.

"Yeah, that's it." Sandy replied nonchalantly but then noticed that the sponge was pointing to his left eye. _'Shoot!'_ SpongeBob started laughing and Sandy nervously started to laugh with him until SpongeBob was lying on the floor.

'_Oh, great! He thinks it's hilarious...'_

"SpongeBob, I'd appreciate it if y'all would stop laughing…"

"Why?"

"Well I can't help it if I like you and-" Sandy hit her helmet where her mouth would be and shut up. _'Darn it! Now he knows-'_

"So you_ do_ like me?" SpongeBob stopped laughing and sat up to look at the squirrel in the spacesuit. She sighed and looked out to the fields.

_'I've ruined our friendship and now what? Oh Shoot, Sandy! What have you done now?'_ suddenly she felt a hand grabbed hers, she looked at the yellow hand that was wrapped around her glove.

"Can I tell you a secret Sandy?" SpongeBob said quietly, also looking down at their hands.

"What?" Sandy's gaze went up from their hands over to him.

"_Even if you don't like me_, I _really _like you… _more than just a friend…" _He said carefully, but then worry came over him and he started rambling_,_ "-And I bet I just ruined our friendship so you can call me idiot boy again, and I'll run back to New Kelp City- Oh wait they hate me that wouldn't be a very good idea-"

Sandy giggled and bent down so they were about the same height.

"And then I'll miss you like crazy and I'll have to carry your little square behind all the way back to Bikini Bottom, because y'all can't hide from a squirrel who's absolutely nuts about you…"

SpongeBob blushed, let go of Sandy's hand and wrapped his arms around her suit. The squirrel smiled and hugged him back.

As soon as they got out of the hug, the sponge sheepishly smiled and asked: "Okay, I'm going to ask this question _one more time_… _am I the reason _you're favorite colors are _yellow and blue?"_

"I think we've talked about this enough, don't you think?"

"But you still haven't _properly_ answered…"

Sandy rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile. "Okay, SpongeBob!_ Y'all are_ the main reason why I think the colors yellow and blue are _so awfully pretty."_

"Thanks Sandy- Wait a second… _main reason_?"

_-THE END-_

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
